Sun and Rain
by wolfbytes99
Summary: My name is Sunshine, and I'm an avian Demi-Angel from the Sun Flock. I fell in love with what was supposed to be my biggest rival... but I'm not going to give up... even if it causes Sun and Rain to collide. This isn't Romeo and Juliet. This isn't Percy Jackson. This is my story... and it's one you won't forget. Rated T for Romance, Violence, and Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody this is my first Maximum Ride Fanfic! This story has almost nothing to do with the actual novel, but is my own adaption. I hope you guys like it! This page explains some of the characters involved. Please R/R!**

* * *

**There are** three** different Flocks, and each have their personalities and features:**

_**Sun Flock: **_

**Personality: **Fun, kind, happy. Tend to be very enthusiastic and bubbly. Love meeting new people and are not afraid to stand up for what's right. Though they are known for being the "best" flock to be in, their extremely happy and peaceful regulations tends to make it a target for battles. It also tends to create rebels within their own flock.

**Jobs: **Are in charge of sunsets and sunrises. They also protect humans and try to keep a peaceful regiments.

**Type: **Combat Avians

**Physical Aspects:**

Hair: Usually Have blonde to orange hair.

Wings: White with yellow ends that cause a glare in the sun.

**Characters:**

**Sunshine:** The leader's daughter. The main character. She is the most beautiful of the flock, having golden hair, and huge wings that have piercing golden stripes and copper eyes. Though she tends to attract men, she prefers to work alone and has a very serious but gentle personality. She is also very wise for a sixteen year old. Demi-angel.

**Seta:** Sunshine's best friend. She is very funny and cheerful. Unlike her cautious friend, she is extremely adventurous, sometime getting her in trouble with the flock. Has short, orange hair with green eyes. Her wings are almost completely white. Demi-God

**Ray:** Sunshine's older eighteen-year old brother. Most handsome of the flock, like his sister. Very flirtatious but only has one true love. He is extremely powerful and one of the best warriors. Demi-angel.

**Sun Flare: **The leader of the flock and Sunshine and Ray's father. Mated with a human being causing his children to become Demi-Angels. Very diplomatic, but fair, he raises his flock with fierce bravery and love. Pure Angel.

_**Storm Flock:**_

**Personality: **Mysterious and powerful, storm angels are Sun Flock's biggest rivals. Are stereotyped as being evil and caniving, but really can be just as kind as any of the others. However, they can be headstrong and have a strong temper, causing them to always want to fight which causes them to lose a lot of warriors. Are in charge of causing storms and land weather.

**Jobs: **They do not protect humans, due to their belief that they are untrustworthy and evil. They are also in charge of creating battles plans.

**Type: **Combat Avians.

**Physical Aspects: **

Hair: Brown to black hair. Dark colored eyes.

Wings: Pure black. Some have silver at the end.

**Characters: **

**Thunder: **A handsome and kind fellow, Thunder just wants peace between the rival flocks and doesn't like being stereotyped as "the bad guy." He is very adventurous, but is extremely loyal to the flock and wouldn't break the rules for anything... but sometimes he makes exceptions. He has short black hair with black eyes. His wings are almost all silver with a tiny bit of black. Pure Angel.

**Lightning:** Thunder's little sister. She is twelve years old and always wants attention. Though she gets in trouble a lot, and despite Thunder's efforts, she is starting to resort to the bad side. Has long black hair with black eyes. Her wings are pure black. Pure angel.

**Rain: **Thunder's old friend and on and off lover. Thunder thinks of her only as a friend but due to the fact that she's a demi angel he tries not to get too close to her. However, she is actually in love with him. She is extremely romantic, but has a kind soul. She has brown hair and eyes. Her wings are half black, half silver. Demi-Angel.

**Lord Hurricane: **The tyrant that rules the Storm Flock. He is the reason the Storm Flock is known as "evil." He does not want peace and wants to take over the world(As most villains do). But he is quite dim witted and his plans to destroy all the flocks never work. People are starting to rebel... He has spiky black hair with eyes that look like snakes. His wings are pure black.

_**Cloud Flock**_

**Personality: **Very diplomatic and justified. They are not involved with fighting, but instead are the judicial flock in charge of keeping the flocks in neutral. However, they do have an alliance with the Sun Flock, causing problems with the Storm Flock.

**Jobs: **Creates the clouds and are in charge of making rules to keep the two combat flocks in line.

**Type: **Non-Combat Avians

**Physical Aspects:**

Hair: White to light blonde. Have silver eyes usually.

Wings: Either white or silver.

**Characters: **

**Queen Cumulus: **Leader of all flocks, she creates the bills that control the two. She is kind, but strict and a firm believer of justice. Has pure white hair with silver eyes. White wings. Pure Angel.

**Princess Nimbus: **The cheerful and rebellious heir to the throne. She does not want to rule, but she does want peace between the flocks. Silver hair, silver eyes. Silver wings.


	2. Sunshine

**Hey guys this is officially the first chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own any of the Maximum Ride franchise! This is only my own version!**

* * *

**Sun and Rain**

**Chapter 1**

**Sunshine**

I was lying on the rickety old bed as I saw Ray come in without a shirt. _Figures. God Ray, now? _My eighteen year old brother was always hanging out with women... well, more than hanging out with them. He was the best and most handsome man in the sun flock.

That's right, I said _flock. _

My name is Sunshine, and I'm a Demi Angel.

But this ain't mythology...

I have wings.

But I can die, get sick, and get injured just like any other human. It's just that I'm special. My father is the leader of the Sun Flock... _my _flock. As the leader's sixteen year old daughter my dad expects a lot out of me...

I not only am the cause of your sunrises and sunsets, but I also protect the people like you. You know, when you get mugged, I'm here to help... even if I do have to erase the memory of my so called Avian figure the minute I save you.

Which is why I suggest that you just stop reading now, for you could just risk both of our lives...

I like you, you're bad.

But this isn't fun and games, this reality.

My flock also fights against the dreaded Storm Flock... but honestly, I think their just a bunch of stupid avians who fight constantly.

Now going back how i'm half human.

My dad is what would be called a pure angel. He died, he went to heaven... but he was _chosen_. Chosen to survive halfway.

But they can mate with humans. And my dad did just that.

Even though they do it all the time, my dad actually fell in love with the mortal. Which is where I come in.

My dad just _couldn't _one.

But unfortunately, I never knew my mother... she died giving birth to me... I guess I was too powerful.

I hate my dad. He always looks at me with disgust, like I was the reason for my mother's death...

Well screw him. I live my own damn life, and no one's going to stop me...

My family now is my life in this giant mansion with hundreds of other angels like me... like my brother and best friend.

"So who's the lucky lady now, Ray?" I asked my handsome six packed brother.

He smirked as he put his shirt back on over his golden wings. "Heavenly." I smiled. "You know what ever happened to Flara?"

Flara was his one true love, the woman he always mourned her...

but she was _human._

He looked down in sadness. "She... moved on." He grabbed his sword as he opened the door. "Dad's summoned all the warriors for an ambush against the storm flock."

"Ok ray snot, good luck..." I gave him a huge bear hug. "Love you."

He smiled as he walked out the door. I heard my pager go off as It alerted me of a human in distress. I quickly put on my tee and jumpers as I walked out with bow in hand into the clear noon air.

Another day had begun.


	3. Thunder

**Chapter 2**

**Thunder**

I was flying overhead, seeing if there was anything that needed to be seen. I knew that I wasn't supposed to be scouting, but what's the matter with a little adventure?

My name's Thunder, from the Storm Flock. My flock's not exactly what you would call... a fan favorite. We're always in war with the Sun Flock, our enemies. But really, the only thing evil about us was Lord Hurricane and his followers.

My sister Lightning was not exactly on "the good side," but honestly, it's her life and it's nit my job to rule it but instead teach her the ways of life, so I of course still love her.

I swooped down as I heard my sister's long silky black hair and wings swing in beside me. "Hey Thunder breath! Where to?"

"I don't know, to the cave maybe?" She zoomed east.

"Fine! Last one there is a Thanksgiving Turkey!" I laughed as I swiftly dived down to depths of the large expanse of water that stretched across the Pacific.

I visited the cave often with my sister while on break.

It was our favorite spot.

We would usually eat there as well.

You're probably wondering how I came to be... well let's just say that my sister and I died... because of me...

I shook my head. I don't like thinking about that night.

As I brushed my hand against the crystal clear waters, I heard a voice in the distance...

It sounded like a scream.


	4. Trouble in the Midst

**Chapter 3**

**Trouble in the Midst**

I slammed onto the hard Earth beneath me, ready to fight off whomever had caused my pager to go off.

All of a sudden, I felt something cold land against my vulnerable neck... I looked down and saw a knife.

A man was standing behind me, wearing black clothing and had a name tag somewhere underneath his coat.

He started hissing into my ear. "I know what you are... do not be afraid. I'm going to take you somewhere where you will be taken good care of!"

Oh yeah did I mention that we also are chased by mad scientist that morph into different mutant creatures?

Yeah, they like to "research" us(I say that in quotes since it's more like removing our innards...).

"You know, sir if you really want to scare me, you have to do it in a way that's not so obvious." I bit his palm hard as he screeched in pain. I gave a blood curdling scream cuing for more backup.

But nobody came.

I knew then that I only had one choice left... I had to fight.

I punched him hard in the nose causing blood to ooze. I used my martial art skills to knock him down. I brushed my hands together in pride. "That's the way to do it."

But all of a sudden, the assailant jumped back up as he morphed into a giant bear.

I stared in horror.

This could be the end.

I dodged the first few attacks, and made a few of my own...

but all with fail.

The mutant bear's power was too much to match for my nimble bones. I screamed in pain as the bear's claws slashed against my breasts...

I started stumbling and my vision started to cloud... I tried to fly away, but my altitude was starting to fail.

I felt something wet and hot on my body as I fell into unconsciousness.

And someone came into my peripheral vision...


	5. Ambush

**Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile! Thanks to the few followers/faves/reviews that I've gotten so far! If you would please keep doing that, that would be highly appreciated!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Ambush**

Ray stood in the front line of the troops, ready for action.

His father called an emergency attack, hearing from the Cloud Flock that there was going to be an attack.

He was waiting for any signs of motion, for he was the General.

His Lieutenant whispered in his ear: "Where do you think they are, they should have been here by now..."

They all stood in wait, awkwardly silent for several minutes. Ray couldn't help but feel something was wrong...

All of a sudden, he heard a rustle of wings swing past the front line... it was loud, and extremely fast.

"What the Hell was that?!" Screamed Lieutenant Lightyear.

Ray squinted, waiting for a sound...

There was a gasp as one of his privates fell to the Earth... dead.

"MURDERERS! BAD PLAY!" They screamed in mutiny, demanding for answers.

In the distance, silver and black wings started to emerge. The Storm Flock was the same as ever, good in endurance, but bad in speed...

But they didn't have pure silver wings... some had a little, but not completely.

There was another few hundred... angels with silver wings like an Excalibur... with speed as quick as a rabbit.

"They have an alliance with another flock! Stand your ground and prepare to fight!" Ray's knife was shaking with his fear. This was another enemy, and they didn't know who they were up against. Their numbers were too small.

All of a sudden, they disappeared.

But then out of the clouds, the flock that had silver wings swished out and started to attack, along with a few storm flock avians. People started slashing everywhere, but it was no use.

Then all of sudden in a blink of an eye, Ray felt a pain on his chest through his legs...

In a daze, he looked at his attacker...

The Flock had slits on their eyes, and the silver wings glowed mischievously.

They had a smile of the devil.

Ray was losing altitude, and he could hear his heartbeat start getting slower.

Then everything went black.


	6. The Cave

**Chapter 6**

**The Cave**

There were blurs, drops, and squeaks of bats. I started to blink my dreary eyes, and groan as I groggily woke up. I looked around, and realized that I was in a dark abandoned bat cave.

I tried to sit up, but I immediately screeched in pain.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." I heard a high pitched girl's voice coming from the corner. I could barely see, so I motioned her to come over.

She had black hair with black wings. She was...

"THUNDER CLAN! HELP! HELP!" I tried crawling toward the exit of the cave, but she just dragged me back.

"Get back here you stupid pea brain of a sunny! Typical..." She lied me down and went back to what appeared to be reading.

"And you know a simple thank you would suffice." I frowned. "What the Hell should I thank you for?" She dropped her book and glared at me.

"You know if it wasn't for my brother answering your distress call you wouldn't even be alive right now..."

I immediately shut up.

"But why would a pair of sibling from the storm flock help me?" I asked. She scoffed. "Beats me... It's not like I approved of it. But my brother just COULDN'T ignore the sound of someone in trouble, so here you are. In our secret hangout..."

The girl was sly and rude, but I couldn't help but be amused by her character.

"So how long have I been out?" She kept her nose in her book as she spoke.

"A day or two. You took quite a hit. The mutant bear thing obviously slashed you on your chest, and you were losing blood fast when we found you... and not to mention altitude. My brother has been nursing you. He had to give you stitches while you were out, I had to change your bandages three times already .You're lucky to be alive."

She grabbed some chips but frowned when she looked in the bag. "Shit! Out of chips too!" She grabbed her cell phone and started to text someone.

"So... who are you?" I asked. She looked up. "Oh yeah. The name's Lightning. And before he arrives, my brother's name is Thunder."

"So where is Thunder?"

"Oh he's out to get some more supplies... he'll be back in a bit."

I noticed the prescriptions next to Lightning's purse. "So you guys are pure?"

"Yeah how'd you know?

"I saw your pills to stay alive... I know that Pure angels can only live so long in the human world before returning to the sky."

"Ah... your smart... so who are YOU?"

I wasn't sure if I should tell a stranger(particularly in the Storm Flock) whom I was...

"My name's Sunshine." _Damn it, Sunshine your so stupid! _

She nodded. "Now I know we should have killed you, since you're the leader's daughter. But I suppose that it wouldn't be fair game, since you we're nursing you back to health... so take this as a free bee..."

But all of a sudden, she looked up from her book and lowered her eyebrows to a glare."But don't think we won't hesitate to kill again, do I make myself clear?"

I nodded in fear. She may have been young, but she was obviously dangerous.

All of a sudden, we heard some noise at the end of the cave.

"You stay where you are, I'll take a look..." She walked out of sight as I hid behind the corner.

But I knew by the peaceful noises, that it was just Lightning's brother.

I was immediately in awe as I saw how handsome he was: Black hair, huge abs, and strange wings that were half black half silver.

"How you feeling Goldie Locks?" He smiled as I frowned. "Don't call me that."

"Heh. Tough gal" He sat down next to me and whispered in my ear: "We're going to make you feel much better sweetheart alright?" As he stood up again, I was shocked at how compassionate he was.

Lightning glared at me. "So I see you've met my little 12 year old sister... careful, she's a bit of a snapdragon!" She stuck her tongue out a her brother jokingly.

"So what can I her for you, Goldy?"

I smiled.

"Some water would be nice."


	7. Little Miss Sunshine

**Chapter 7**

**Little Miss Sunshine**

I walked in, seeing that Sunshine and my little sister had gotten to know each other... seeing Lightning's glare. The Demi Angel named Sunshine was a lot more beautiful with her in consciousness. She has long curly gold locks that hung like thread, and her copper eyes glistened. Her wings were huge, with golden stripes in between each feather.

She was one of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

Rain was a lot like that too. Beautiful and different from the rest(Rain is my best friend with benefits. We have a great bond).

Like Sunshine, she was the leader's daughter, after all.

Sunshine's bandages were definitely working, and the stitches lessened the bleeding.

I approached her and sat down next to her. "So I suppose my sister has told you exactly what happened, right?" I rose my eyebrows at my sister.

Sunshine snorted. "Well for a little spark ball, yeah." Lightning didn't seem to hear Sunshine over her book.

"Please don't mind my sister... she and I have seen things that you couldn't fathom."

"Maybe I could if you tried." I looked deep into her eyes. "It's not really worth repeating."

She groaned in pain as the pain meds I'd given started to wear off. '

"Ugh can I have some more Oxycontin please?" I laugh. "Nope, sorry. All I can give you now is either Tylenol or Advil. Which do you prefer?"

"But I want stronger drugs!" She complained. "Well unfortunately, I can only give a certain amount of Oxycontin, for it's highly addictive. So, Tylenol or Advil?"

"Tylenol, Advil ruins my stomach." I scooped up some dripping water from the cave and put it in a Dixie cup for her to flush the pill down. "There, that should kick in a couple of minutes."

I walked to the first aid kit and grabbed some bandages, when my sister pinched me on my arm. "Ouch! Hey what was that for?"

She glared at me. "Why are you doing this, Thunder breath? You know that saving her life could mean death for us! What if we're caught!"

"Lightning, please relax. It's only temporary. She just needs a couple of days to heal,and she'll be back on her feet... and besides, the only other person that knows our Hideout is Rain... you know that."

She gave him a look of worry. "Listen, Thunder. I may not be as compassionate as you. I know very well that i'm on the path to the dark side, but please, I don't want to die because of helping an enemy clan..."

I grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "Everything's going to be alright... trust me."

But right as I said that, I heard someone at the end of the cave.

"You two, wait here. Lightning, hide her. Hide all the first aid supplies as much as you can. If you don't have time, then there's some red paint in my bag... put some on your wing and pretend you're injured."

Lightning groaned, obviously regretting having to help Sunshine. She tried slamming her into into corners and kicking her around, but Sushine kept groaning.

"Shut up will you?" Lightning loudly whispered. "Well maybe if you were a little more gentle that would probably help."

At the end of the tunnel, I warily looked around to see whom wanted to enter the cave. I heard a fluttering of wings, but couldn't see the intruder.

All of a sudden, someone landed in front of me...

"Hey there Thunder Breath!" I sighed in relief. "Oh... it's only you, Rain."

"Well of course it's me, sweetie who else could it have been?" She approached me and brushed my chest hair. She slowly leaned over for a kiss, but i pulled her away.

"Not today, Rain. Lightning's with me." Rain groaned. "Ugh not again! Well when do you want to meet up, just you and me?" I sighed. "Rain, honestly, it wouldn't work. I'm pure you're demi. It just doesn't work out, I'm sorry."

She frowned. "You keep saying that! Do you think that we're JUST friends?"

I nodded. I turned around, heading deeper into the cave. I swear I heard her murmur something, but I couldn't make it out.

When we reached the end of the cave, the first aid kit was still there, but Sunshine was out of sight. Lightning's wing was covered in red paint with a bandage and she was pretending to be groaning in pain.

"Hey the Lightning Head! How are... OH MY GOD, Lightning! You're bleeding!" She knelt down next to my sister. "Thunder what happened?"

"That's why I was worried when you entered the cave. I didn't want it to be someone else from the flock. We ran into some hawks and one of their talons slashed her wing. She'll be okay though."

Rain gave me a confused look...

She was very hard to lie to.

But she blew it off. "Well I guess I'll leave you be unless you need help taking care of her..."

"No that's okay." She glared at me once more. "Okay... then I'll be off then.."

And with that, she trekked off to the end of the cave and left.

Lightning immediately stopped her acting, and looked up at me. "Okay Thunder Breath you owe me for that one. It'll take three baths to get this shit out of my wings! And Little Miss Sunshine over there wouldn't stop groaning, so i finally had to punch her to get her to shut up!"

I gave her a glare for the punch. "Well what else could I do? It's not like she made it easy!"

She stood up. "I'm out of here!" I grabbed her shoulder. "Wait wait wait... where do you think YOUR going?"

"Relax, I'm just going to the lake to get this crap off my wings. I'll be right back."

"Yeah well, be careful... and make sure you don't run into any other flocks or mutants!" She smiled as she swooped out of the cave.

I shook my head... the little Lightning head.

I knew that my little sister was becoming more like the rest of the flock, but it was my duty to take care of her... since she had no family left.

I looked out the mouth of the cave, and saw the clouds.

They were strange.

I stood outside, and felt a strange blast of air...

Wind.

As I looked up to the skies...

I saw a storm.


	8. The Aftermath

**So I kinda realized that I messed up the chapter order... oh well. I'm too lazy to go back and edit it. So this is the regular order now! I've had some pretty enthusiastic reviews! Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Aftermath**

Seta was in San Diego, California posting up signs to find her best friend Sunshine. She had been missing for four days now. _God Sunny where are you?_ She thought.

Seta would've gladly searched for her on her own, but she was just a nurse(she worked in the Hospital Wing in the mansion where all the Sun Flock Demis lived) and did not know the ways of the California wilderness... nor was she trained for hand to hand combat like Sunshine. It was just too risky to get caught by some mutants or another enemy flock.

She finally decided to head back home after a long day of posting pictures of Sunshine.

She looked around, and unfurled her wings slowly and quickly flew into the cloudy air...

she felt something strange... wind.

It's common for Storms(due to the Storm Flock), but the Wind Flock had disappeared mysteriously... or so they thought.

But the Wind Flock had always been peaceful... had they returned for some unknown reason?

Suddenly, her pager was going off like a riot... she knew something was wrong.

She sped up as she zoomed through the sky.

She landed on the floor mat of the mansion, ready to head into the hospital wing...

"SETA! SETA!" Red, one of her best colleagues, was in complete distress as he was helping pull in hundred of stretchers carrying both injured and...

Dead.

Seta wiped away a tear. "Red, what happened?"

"An ambush... the storm flock came out of nowhere... they keep telling us that there were these monster Avians that had fangs for teeth, and super speed."

"Red, where's Ray?"

Red hesitated.

"Where the Hell is Ray?"

Red looked at Seta with sad eyes. "His body was lost at sea, Seta..."

"Ray's gone."

* * *

Sun Flare(Sun Flock's Leader and Sunshine and Ray's father) walked in the high altitudes of the cloud palace. He looked around at all the peaceful angels playing with their children, and being with family.

He tried so hard to avoid war between the two main flocks, but all with fail.

And now he had three flocks to deal with.

Queen Cumulus and Princess Nimbus sat on their golden floating thrones, looking peaceful and justified. The Cloud Flock lived in peace and were in charge of the judicial system. They are mostly neutral, but they tended to lean more towards the Sun Flock's actions.

Queen Cumulus, like Sun Flare, ruled with love and justice.

"Sun Flare... What had happened? The Earth is trembling with fear! The clouds are becoming distressed!"

Sun Flare sighed. "Your Majesty there was an ambush... there were evil fanged avians that had the speed of a falcon with silver wings. We have a theory: The Wind Flock must be back."

"But that's not possible... the Wind Flock disappeared months ago... and they've always been peaceful. You and I know well they weren't fans of conflict."

"I know but these weren't peaceful... according from the survivors they kept slashing with their sharp weapons and came out of nowhere. Half of our warriors have fallen... including my son."

Sun Flare bent his head in sorrow. Cumulus looked at her ally with sympathy. "I'm very sorry, Sun Flare... my condolences go to you and your daughter."

Sun Flare suddenly remembered that his daughter had gone missing...

He shook his head. Sunny was always running off and coming back at random times.

But she loved her brother. How would she react when she returned?

He heard a voice in the background...

"Sun Flare... Sun Flare!"

Sun Flare jumped in fright.

"Come Sun Flare, we have business matters to discuss."

Cumulus looked back at her daughter.

"Nimbus, help with the nursing and search for survivors."

And with that, Nimbus unfurled her wings and headed towards the Northern Sky...

Sky Flock territory.


	9. A Strange World

**So I'm sure I left a lot of cliffhangers, so here's some answers! Keep reviewing everybody! It's extremely appreciated!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**A Strange World**

_Beep, beep, beep._

_Beep, beep, beep._

This is all the that the John Doe that was found in bleeding to death could hear. He had been in a coma for about two days now, and there wasn't any hope that he would wake up anytime soon... maybe even at all.

He was in critical condition.

A young lady was sitting next to the John Doe, reading out of a teen's magazine.

"Emma, what have I told you about the John Doe? He is not only in critical condition but his immune counts are extremely low... You need to stay away from him!"

Emma had light brown curly hair that went down to her shoulders. Her clothing was very reserved for a teenager, and you could tell she was a bookworm. But yet she had never had braces, and her looks were gorgeous.

"But papa he's so amazing! I just love his strange looks... like the fact he had orange hair, and his appetite levels are extremely high! If only I could speak with him in person!"

Her father, Doctor Charles , laughed at his only child's curiosity. "If I didn't know any better child, I would say that you're in love with the boy..."

"Well I did find him... but I don't LOVE him!"

But Emma couldn't help help but be charmed by John Doe's good looks.

The boy had been found washed ashore, and was losing blood fast.  
He had a huge gash coming from his chest to his leg, supposing that he had been in a freak accident at sea.

Her father checked his vitals. "He's stable, but still needs to be watched intently. Emma, I don't want you to be in here longer than 10 minutes, you hear?"

Emma nodded. "Good." The Doctor walked out the room.

Emma stared at the boy's face, when she saw something at the end of the bed...

It looked whitish-gold, like a sun.

She pulled the object out from the boy's side...

It was a feather.


	10. Thunder's Death

**Wow everybody! I can't believe that only within the last few chapters I've written that I've gotten seven reviews BEGGING to keep updating! Well I just want to give a shoutout to those whom have been so enthusiastic and liking my story! I just want to say THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I will for sure continue this story and I am planning to make this a fanfic series:) It depends though, I don't want get all my ducks in a row too quickly! We'll see! **

**I have some requests for your next reviews...**

**Let me know what you think about the sequel idea(starting now and making it more official as we get deeper into the plot).**

**Just anything you want to correct(be respectful about it of course).**

**Any other ideas...**

**How you think my writing is!**

**You don't have answer everything, just a couple to see how I'm doing!**

**Sorry about this really long author's note!**

**This story was based off Maximum Ride and their copyright only! BASED! I own NOTHING! **

**Anyway, thank you and enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Thunder's Death**

It had been a week since Thunder and Lightning found me, and I was getting more and more anxious to get home...

I'm sure Seta and Ray were worried sick about me... dad was always to busy though.

My cell phone was ringing off the hook constantly, mostly from Seta and a few of my other friends from home. I felt awful not answering, but I couldn't risk the message being seen by someone else.

I was able to walk again with help... but my wings were still too weak.

Thunder and Lightning's health were deteriorating, for they did not belong in the mortal world.

Time was running out.

"Thunder, when do you want me to leave?"

He looked up to the sky. "In a couple of days, then you can at least fly home... that way you can rest in your hospital wing."

I noticed that he was sad, for he had just gotten done with Storm duty(He and Lightning were taking turns).

"Oh it's nothing... just a new flock..."

I looked at him with shock. "WHAT?! Who?"

"We think their mutants, but we're not completely sure. They had super speed, had fangs for teeth, and could not be stopped. My flock's... Okay though."

I sighed. "Thunder, why do we always have to fight? Why can't we be in peace like our ancestors and live in peace?"

Thunder grabbed a stick and started to play with the dirt, and I started to play tic-tac-toe with him. "You know I really don't know, but legend has it that many years ago, the Storm Flock was suddenly cursed by an unknown force causing them to turn evil."

He won the first game.

"Some of the people were not affected, but most of them were. It caused them to want to fight constantly, and become tyrants. I was one of the few that is on 'the good side'. My sister was not so lucky..."

He looked over sadly at his sleeping sister. I won the second game.

I looked at him sadly, but with sympathy...

He saw me, and immediately turned away.

He always seemed so depressed, and I wished that I could do something to help him...

"Thunder, what happened to you two?" I asked wearily.

He looked at me angrily. "Would you please stop asking me that? I've already told you it's not worth repeating!"

I looked aback, and he started to calm down. "I'm sorry, it's just that I've always felt guilty for what happened..."

He looked into my eyes with a black stare, and sat next to me. I looked right back. "It was raining. I was driving and my sister was in the passenger seat. That's when the accident happened..."

He started to cry. "And that's why your guilty? Thunder accidents happen..."

"But there's a catch..." He said.

"The reason why I don't like talking about it is..." He hesitated.

"Is because I was drunk on that night. I was driving on the opposite direction on the road... My sister died on impact. As for me, I died at the hospital. But the picture of of her slumped over on the chair covered in glass and blood, neck broken... I have to live with that forever."

He started to cry harder.

"Thunder why were you drunk?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"My father was very abusive. It kind of rubbed on me and I would steal his liquor..."

I scooted closer to him, giving him a hug. "What were your human names?" I whispered.

"Lightning was Sarah, and I was Noah..." He looked in my eyes.

He looked up and saw some herbs there...

He plucked them down. "This is Rosemary... I haven't seen it for awhile, since it doesn't usually grow here. But before she died, my mother would say that if you find Rosemary in California, a good change will start in your life..."

He slowly started to grab my neck...

Confused, I pulled back. But he just laughed. "It's okay, trust me."

He grabbed my neck again, and drew me closer to his face...

and he gently pecked my cheek, leaving me speechless.

He slunk away into the darkness.

_What just happened? _I thought.

I looked back at the tall mysterious stranger and looked at the rosemary in my hand...

And I couldn't help but feel like I was truly home...

And loved.


	11. Strange Feelings

**Chapter 10**

**Strange Feelings**

As I wallowed in the corner, I felt so strange... There was something about Sunshine that made me so happy.

I had never felt this way... I suddenly realized that I was starting to like her. Like a lot.

I knew that it had only been about a week since we met, but she just brought something that lit up my heart.

I grabbed my knees and started to rock in worry. _What are you thinking Thunder? You could get us killed! _

I knew what I had to do: It would only be another day or two before she would finally be able to leave... I would have to forget about her, drown her out of my mind.

She must go, before it went too far...

But the thing is, I wanted dearly to get to know her better... for her to be mine.

But what about Lightning? And Rain? Me?

I started to cry as the rain started to pour outside...

I jumped to the touch of my sister, who looked at me with sympathy. "Thunder? What's wrong?" She knelt down and hugged me tightly.

I just started to cry harder. "Hey if it makes you feel better, I threw up a few minutes ago, if it's your stomach that's bugging you..." She tried to make me smile, but I just turned away.

She looked down, and started to play with the puddles that were starting to form in the cave.

"Is it about... her?" She said gently.

"Pfft... nah of course not-"

She interrupted quickly. "Don't lie! Your not very good at it." Her voice became much more stern.

I gave her a curt nod. I expected a rude lecture, but instead she just smiled. "You know, you don't find girls like that everyday... she's honestly your perfect match... the only thing that's the same is that you two are nauseatingly nice..."

I snorted. There it was.

"But seriously, I may only be 12, but I fully understand what your going through... I know you probably want to forget, but why can't you guys just be friends?"

I tried to muster a smile. "Because I'll be able to look at her that way again..."

She looked at me and wiped away a tear. "I'm sorry."

All of a sudden, Lightning looked at the corner where Sunshine would have been...

"Oh no..." I murmured.

She was gone.


	12. Waking Up

**Chapter 12**

**Waking up**

"Look pops he's waking up!" The John Doe blinked a couple of times as he slowly returned to the world.

He didn't know where he was, and he sure wasn't used to it. IVs stabbed his veins, and his breathing was supported by artificial air.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty, you're in the 's hospital. You were washed ashore with mysterious injuries to the breasts and legs... most likely a shark attack we presume. The blood we've transfused is... well... that's confidential..."

He put his fingers to his lips signaling to the boy he knew his secret.

But what was his secret?

He looked to the sides of his body...

He had wings!

But who was he? What was he? Where did he come from?

The boy couldn't remember a thing...

The girl next to the bed was glimmering with joy. "Oh my gosh I've always wanted to fly! Tell me, what's it like? Is it fun?"

The boy was starting to shake in fear. "Emma! Don't stress him! His brain is already damaged enough! And keep your voice down... he's not an experiment."

The doctor, named Charles, leaned next to the John Doe. "Son, the accident caused you to hit your head abruptly, putting you into a coma. You had minor bleeding in your brain and you have temporarily lost some of your long term memory... In time, it will come back with a little rehab and and therapy. The bleeding has stopped."

The boy seemed overwhelmed. "It doesn't seem like you have any family in the area, so you will stay with us for your recovery... my daughter insists."

Emma beamed brightly.

The doctor looked at the boy sympathetically. "Can you remember your name, son?"

He shook his head. "Well can you at least give me a letter?"

The boy thought for a moment. "R... it started with an R I think..."

"All right, for now, we'll call you Riley... it's a name I always wanted to name a boy if I ever had one before my wife died..." He looked sad for a second.

"Anyway, you should get some rest, and drink the food that Emma ordered for you... come darling, we need to let Riley finish his meal."

But "Riley" felt strange... was he supposed to be here?

A memory flashed...

A girl with golden hair was hugging him and laughing...

Was it a girlfriend?

Friend?

Or...

Sister?

But the memory was gone before he could figure it out.

What kind of adventures were apart of his past?


	13. A Living Nightmare

**So I just want to say thank you again for all your support in this story! **

**I own nothing of Maximum Ride! This story was based off it!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

**P.S remember to review/follow/favorite if you can!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**A Living Nightmare**

The rain pattered against my tough bones. Steam emanated from my body in the chilling rain, and my wing and chest hurt like Hell...

But I had to keep flying... I had to get away.

It had only been a few days, and it seemed like Thunder...

I shook my head. I had to forget about him... I had to go home. The forest peeked over the Pacific rim, and I headed Northward to Sun Flock territory first.

When I passed the first part of the atmosphere, I felt the familiar tingly feeling that happened when the air pressure started to lessen...

But my body was made to survive these unknown conditions, so I was used to it.

I could get as close to the sun as I could, and not get burned or blind... the Sun Flock's nest was in that direction anyway(each of our nests are usually hidden in a spot the opposing flock can't reach. For example since our weakness is water, we can't got to the Storm Flock's nest just as it's the opposite for Storm Flock).

At this point in the atmosphere, the sky was blue, the clouds lay below, and there of course wasn't any rain.

When I finally reached the nest, I could sense a disturbance...

I saw my father talking to a distressed couple and walked over to him.

But he approached me first.

"Where the HELL have you been?!" He yelled in my face.

"I-I..." I kinda forgot to practice my alibi before I reached the Nest... oops.

"Don't you see we've been needing you? We were ambushed! We are almost at war with the Storm Flock! We lost half of our troops! Why are bandaged...? Hey! Where are you going young lady? We aren't finished yet! Sunshine! Get back here this moment!"

But I just ignored my father and dove out of the clouds and back into the rain... I wasn't in the mood for a lecture.

I had to find out what was going on, and to see if my friends were okay.

I couldn't help but notice the tears flying through the wind as I slowly started to approach the mansion...

I grunted in pain as I landed on the floor mat before entering.

As I opened the door, nobody was in the main corridor. The grand staircase was eerily untouched, and the clocks ticked to the beat of my heart.

As I walked up to me and Seta's bedroom, I noticed the Hospital wing was filled with patients... I knew something was wrong then.

I noticed I was getting lightheaded, and the my adrenaline was starting to wear out...

As I opened my bedroom door, I saw that a bagged eyed Seta greeted me...

But all I felt was the thud of my weak body against the wooden floor as I fainted.

* * *

There were warm, soft sheets surrounding my body... It felt so good to be back in my old bed again.

A wet rag lay on my head, and my bandages were fresh. Laying next to me, smiling, was Seta.

I can't tell you how happy I was to see her.

I tried sitting up to hug her, but she just pushed me down. "Nope... Shhh that's it... just rest, honey."

She stroked my greasy golden hair... I realized I hadn't bathed for days.

Seta, my best friend, was always the mother that I never had. She was a nurse, after all.

Seta laid back down. "Damn, I feel like I haven't slept in ages..." She murmured.

"Same." I answered weakly.

She looked toward me. "Where were you?"

I groaned. "I'm... sorry. I can't... tell you." I felt so tired.

Seta looked sad. "Sunny, there's something that you need to know..." I started to close my eyes.

But the next few moments seemed like a blur.

Seta murmured something, and all of a sudden, I was at her throat. I don't know what kind of energy or anger got into me, but all I felt was the pain of a needle sedating the Hell out of me...

But I just kept hearing those same dreaded words...

"There was an ambush... Ray's dead."

_Ray's dead..._


	14. Tragedy

**Chapter 13**

**Tragedy**

"Alright, that's the last of it!" Lightning exclaimed as she packed up the last of the supplies.

Today, we were finally going home.

We were extremely sick and weak from the mortal world. Lightning had been throwing up constantly, and I had a nasty cough.

We would die if we stayed longer, even if it meant punishment for missing so much Storm duties...

It was still raining, but since rain was our strength, it would get us home faster.

Lightning and I jumped into the bone chilling air, and headed West toward the nest where the cumulonimbus stood.

Lightning and I approached the atmosphere, and zoomed into the dark cloud where our nest was.

The Flock was the same as ever, arguing, fighting... nothing else seemed to change.

Lightning and I tried to sneak over to our house, but a large figure blocked our way...

I immediately recognized Lord Hurricane, the son of a bitch that ran this joint.

"Where have you been?" He said strangely calmly.

"Out." I said rudely.

He rose his eyebrows. "And are you aware of the penalty of being as you say 'out'?" His henchman appeared behind him.

I motioned for my sister to get behind me. "I am aware, sir."

But right as I said that, his henchman whipped me across the face. I screeched in pain and fell to the cloudy ground. I could feel my hot blood pour into my mouth and I could taste its metallic flavor.

I watched in horror as they tied me to a post in the middle of the nest's square, and started to whip me hysterically against my back.

_Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!_

The whip mocked me as it slashed. I could feel flabs of skin start to hang off my cuts.

The slashing went on for many more minutes, but it seemed like years to me.

I closed my eyes, too weak to move, and ready to die...

When suddenly, a figure jumped in front of my body. "STOP! Please stop!"

I recognized the voice being of Rain.

The henchman did as she told, and wiped some of my flesh and blood off the whip. 

"Get out of the way, girl, I don't want to hurt you..."

"Go ahead you jackass, I really don't care... but this has gone on too long, this must stop."

The man raised his whip, ready to hit both of us, when Lord Hurricane stepped forward into the square.

"Stop! Daughter! Why are you here?" Rain looked at her father with anger. "Daddy, you and I know very well the limit for whipping has been exceeded... this needs to stop."

Her father was emotionless. "And why is that?"

She looked around awkwardly. "Because... because I love him, daddy."

People around the square started whispering... I myself didn't know that she felt that way about me.

Her father smiled mischievously. "Oh I see... this is your little friend isn't it? The one you've been sleeping with?"

Rain nodded, but her father just laughed. "Very well release him..."

She slowly started to untie me, as her father's smile quickly faded away. "But don't think this means he's allowed to this flock again. I don't want to even see a trace of him around here anywhere. As for his sister, she has great power that may prove useful to me someday... as for him, consider him exiled."

Rain looked at him in horror. "But daddy... he'll die in the mortal world!"

Her father smiled in the most evil fashion. "Exactly... I said I would release him, darling. But I never said I would let him live."

He started to walk away. "Beside the death will be more painful that way."

After Lord Hurricane left, Rain hoisted me on her shoulder and led me out of the nest.

"R-Rain... you saved... me...Why...?" She kissed my head. "Shh It doesn't matter... for now we need to find you a place where you can survive."

I looked at her weakly. "And... how will... we... do... that?"

She smiled.

"Hopefully the Queen's in a good mood."


	15. Emma

**Hey everybody I just want to give a shout out to awwpotatoes for being a firm follower to my story and writing a review to every single chapter so far!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Emma**

Riley sat at the hospital's cafeteria, being greeted by the many nurses who had been working on him by the past 4 weeks. He was going through intense rehab, both physical and mental.

He couldn't count the amount of specialists that were always asking him questions...

But the thing is, he just couldn't put a hand on it...

He could barely remember where the nose on his face was.

A familiar face sat across the table, with some mashed potatoes and turkey on her plate.

"Hey Emma..." Riley groaned. Emma was becoming quite a nuisance, constantly on his tail and asking him questions about his former life that she knew very well he couldn't answer.

It was pretty obvious that she had a crush on him...

"So how was rehab, Riley? You starting to remember some stuff? How's your food? You feeling okay..."

Riley gave Emma the look, and she started to become quiet again.

"Well DO you remember some things?" Riley sighed. "No... I have no recollection of what happened, why I have wings, or why I was washed ashore in a damn ocean... now please would you shut up?"

Emma looked down at her food. "I'm just trying to be nice... I can tell you probably didn't have a lot of friends."

He glared at her. "Well I'm not exactly in a people person position, am I?" Her leaps creased in silence.

All of a sudden, she pulled something out of her purse...

It was a picture.

"This was one of the few pictures that we found with your belongings... do you know who these two girls are?"

In the picture, there was a large expanse of ocean which he figured was the Pacific, and on there was a beach.

He saw himself, with two girls, possibly being around 10-13 at the time.

The girl on his left had short orange hair and she was very tall.

But the other was average sized, with perfect golden hair that hung to her breasts...

A memory flashed... he could see the two girls in the picture splashing in the salty water...

He picked the girls up, and they were laughing up a storm until he plopped them back into the water...

then the memory faded.

He turned the picture around.

_Me(middle), Seta(left), and Sunshine(Right) at the pier._

Seta? Sunshine? What strange names.

"They sound familiar, but I don't know for sure."

He gave her back the picture, and she smiled. "Well their sure pretty... they look so happy with you..."

He put his hand on his forehead. "I'm awful tired, Emma... could you bring me back to my room, please?"

"Yeah no problem." She grabbed his hand and helped him into his wheelchair.

As she pressed the elevator button, she sighed.

"You know I've always wanted a brother..."

And with that, he felt the lurch of the elevator as they finally reached his room.


	16. The Cuckoo's Nest

**Chapter 15**

**The Cuckoo's Nest**

I woke groggily as I saw I was in a hospital bed. There were no IVs, no masks... just me.

I tried to sit up, but their were restraints holding my arms. I looked around, and saw many others like me...

_Oh no... Am I in a lab? _I thought to myself.

But the wall were the same color as the mansion... same with all the decorations.

The people on the rest of the beds were rocking back and forth, mumbling to themselves, and laughing like it was something out of a horror movie...

I started humming that creepy song from Insidious in my head...

I was startled when one of the doctors came up to me.

"Good morning, Miss Sunshine. How are you feeling?" I scoffed. "Fine... except the fact that I'm trapped in... whatever this place is."

I kept struggling. "Why do I need these for? What is this place?"

The doctor started writing down some notes. "Relax, Sunshine. You are in the Psychiatric facility of the Hospital Wing. You won't be here long, we just want to watch you for a couple of days and see how you react... your friend is very worried about you, especially after you attacked her..."

I fell silent. I thought that was just a dream, or I was imagining things. "Is she ok?"

"Yes, she got away with only a few scratches and bruises..."

Great, first I almost killed my best friend and two my brother's dead, this day's gone great.

The doctor started taking my vitals, and checked up on my reflexes and memory, then finished the rest of his rounds.

As I laid there chained up and weak, I heard something faint at the end of the large room...

there was a radio, and it sang along to the pattering rain on the roof. I could hear the familiar tune of Hallelujah...

_I heard there was a secret chord, that David played to please the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you? _

_It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth_

_the minor fall, the major lift_

_the baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah, _

_Hallelujah..._

My tears were like a waterfall as I listened to the song and the moaning of the Patients around me...

I so wanted to jump out that window and just be done with it... done with everything.

The song kept drawing out, like the song that never ends...

_Baby I have been here before, I've walked this room I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you..._

_I've seen you flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march, It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah..._

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah._

I started to cry even harder when I started to think of Thunder and Lightning... how I missed them so...

I didn't know what to think of how I felt for Thunder, he cared for me so much.

I didn't know if it was just a crush or something more...

As I laid there with streams of tears down my cheeks, I whispered in the dark:

"Thunder save me..."

As I slumped over to weak to go on.


	17. Strange Outbursts

**Chapter 16**

**Strange Outbursts**

I had now officially been made a member of the cloud flock... sort of.

Queen Cumulus had taken plenty of Sun Flocks in for sanctuary from exile, but never a Storm Flock.

She wasn't too happy about it, but knowing me well because of Rain she did make an exception.

I had been in the hospital wing a couple of days now, recovering from the whipping. Rain came to see me every day, unbeknownst to her father.

She always brought me some real food from the outside world, which was so much better than the hospital shit.

And even though I was happy to just be alive, It was nauseating to see just how HAPPY everybody was here... like peace was their absolute, which it pretty much was.

But I just wished that the Flocks could be like this, in peace and harmony.

I kept looking out the window, as if expecting for someone to rescue me, but I knew that it was more just helpless longing. I didn't know where Sunshine was, and my sister was being held hostage by Lord Hurricane and his minions.

How much better could it get?

Rain was sleeping next to my bed... she hadn't left my side since she rescued me.

I kept thinking about what Rain said the other day... _Because I love him, daddy._

Did she really care for me that much?

I felt bad since I didn't feel the same way about her... how would she react?

I noticed that Rain started to wake up... "hey" she whispered. She leaned next to me and held my hand.

But I just pulled it back. She looked confused. "Rain, about what you said... when you said that you love me?"

She shuffled awkward in her seat, obviously uncomfortable about talking about it. "Yeah well... I meant it."

She looked deep into my eyes. "When I saw you at that post, all I could think about was what I would feel like if you died... and the fact I wouldn't be able to live without you. And my father... I wish that he would change."

Suddenly she put my hands on my chest and gently kissed me, pressing her lips deep into mine...

As we pulled away, I looked at her with as much sympathy as I could muster. "Rain... I'm sorry I don't... love you."

"B-but I thought you did... you always act like it." I grabbed her hand. "Rain, you are my best friend and always will be. Nothing in this world will change that."

I noticed tears started to run down her face. "But Rain... I'm in love with someone else. I'm so sorry."

"Who? How? Thunder, you will tell me who this instant!" I shook my head, giving her the message that I couldn't tell her.

She started crying hysterically. "Fine... all these years together for nothing, After ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU!"

She was screaming now, and all the other patients looked at her rudely.

She stood up and threateningly hung over me... I winced as she started screaming into my face.

"I should have listened to daddy! He was right about love! All it does is bite you in your ass and hang you to dry! I HATE you Thunder! You will PAY for this!"

I was in shock as she slammed the door, and left me alone.

I laid there for a few moments, trying to recollect what just happened.

What was Rain talking about... she hated her father!

And I thought she just told me she loved me... had she been betraying me all along?

But that didn't matter anymore, I needed to find Sunshine...

And fast.


	18. Getting to Know You

**Chapter 17**

**Getting to know you**

Riley felt the chill of the outside world beyond, for once in a long time feeling happy...even if he felt that he had another calling, or somewhere else to go. He was on his way to stay with Emma and her father while he recovered, and maybe even more.

Emma was helped Riley down to the exits, and had her car pulled up next to the hospital.

"Are you ready?" Emma's smile beamed like the sun with happiness.

But Riley just grumbled. "As ready as I'll ever be..."

Riley hated himself... hated everything. There were a couple of times in the hospital when they had to take away his knife, since he tried to slit his throat...

He really had no more life... nothing that was important.

Emma frowned as she hoisted Riley into the passenger seat, and slid into the driver's.

She lurched the car to life, took the exit, and headed towards the freeway.

She twisted the mirror to face Riley, who was slouched in his seat.

"Okay, now that your going to stay with us, it's probably good that you know some of my papa's rules... he can get a little cranky if you don't follow them."

She cleared her throat. "Rule number one. Please take your shoes off before entering the house, he doesn't like getting the rugs dirty. Rule number two. Never go into the master bedroom. He's got... personal stuff in there. I learned that the hard way."

She started laughing, but Riley just grunted.

All of a sudden, Emma swerved her car to the side of the road and pulled over in a blind rage.

For the first time since he met her, Emma looked at Riley with a glare most unpleasant.

"Listen Mr. Debbie downer, I'm sorry you can't remember squat. I'm sorry your past may now just be a distant memory... but you need to get your attitude in check, stop wallowing in the corner feeling sorry for yourself, and start living! You may think that I don't understand how I feel, but I do!"

Riley watched in sadness as tears started to streak down Emma's face.

"About four years ago, my mom was diagnosed with Hodgkin's Lymphoma. It was devastating for all of us... but the four years she lived were the best ones in my life..."

She started crying harder.

"A couple of months ago, my mom died. I went into severe depression. I wouldn't eat, sleep, or go to school. I didn't want to live myself. I let the world pass as I stayed in my own trap of sadness. I let go of the world."

Riley looked at Emma with utter sympathy.

"But then one day,I thought of how mom felt up in Heaven, and seeing me in so much pain. I realized that she wouldn't have wanted this for us... So now I'm happy, just to LIVE."

By now, Riley was the one sobbing. He looked deep into Emma's brown eyes.

And hugged her.

He gave her the biggest bear hug anyone could give.

Emma pulled away, shocked.

She decided to change the subject and turn on the radio. As she turned the dial, she heard the channel she wanted.

"Oh my God I love this song... It reminds me of my mom."

The music played through the speakers of the car.

_I walked across and empty land, I knew the pathway like the back of my hand..._

_I felt the Earth beneath my feet, sat by the river and it made me complete._

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone? _

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on..._

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in..._

_I'm getting tired and I need something to begin._

She started lip syncing to the chorus of the song.

_And if we have a minute why don't we go?_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything..._

_So why don't we go... somewhere only we know?_

_(Somewhere Only We Know by Keane)_

As they sat in silence, Riley looked over at Emma and saw that she was smiling... but how?

How could she be so happy when she seemed to go through so much?

Riley knew he had to figure out what his life was, but most of all, he had to get to know Emma...

For both of their sakes.


	19. Lightning

**Chapter 18**

**Lightning**

I kept screaming for my brother, but the henchman just kept dragging me away... I didn't know where they were taking me, or why they wanted me, but I had to find out.

For the sake of my brother.

I tried punching them with my little arms, but they were too strong for me. They kept dragging me until we reached a large fortress, coated with black marble.

Lightning struck on the castle, emanating an eerie glow.

There was no such thing as a beautiful day in Storm Flock territory. It was always raining, symbolizing the constant war and tyranny that was ruled by Lord Hurricane.

The people that lived there were always fighting, practicing their battle plans... there was rarely a kind soul in the Storm Flock.

But it wasn't all their fault, it was our stupid ruler, Lord Hurricane Rain's father.

The Henchman brought me to a dark room... I didn't know where or what I was doing. They slammed me against a wall...

All I could feel was steel.

The light that suddenly turned on blinded my eyes, as I saw I was in a cage.

I heard screams, all over...

I was scared.

I looked at the cages next to me, and screamed as I saw the scariest Avians I've ever seen. They had slits in their eyes, and their teeth were made of fangs. They screeched and howled, and had devilish smiles...

Their wings were pure silver.

I gasped as I realized what these things were... this was the mystery flock that attacked the Sun Flock.

I suddenly remembered Sunshine, me and Thunder's friend and ally. I hoped she was okay.

As for me, I only saw a couple of other Storm Flock members, and they were just as normal as me, but I was more worried about the Hell Birds that surrounded me...

They ones next to me kept reaching out for me, as if they wanted to maim me severely...

The things didn't seem normal... but they seemed very familiar, the poor things. They definitely seemed to be the work of mutants, but why would the Storm Flock be meddling with things like that? All of us hate mutants and their lab works.

I had to find a way to escape this place... but how?

I tried throwing myself on the bars, punching the top of the cage... but it was indestructible. I rolled into a helpless ball and started to sob... I missed Thunder, Rain... Even Sunshine.

What horrors awaited for me?


	20. The Return

**Chapter 19**

**The Return**

Seta was helping me take off my hospital gown, without a word.

We hadn't been speaking each other for days... me for her putting me in a cuckoo's nest and her for me trying to kill.

Our friendship was so strange. But we rarely fought, unless it was something big like this.

"So we friends again?" Seta asked with as much compassion as she could muster. "Well, the fact that you had the gall to put me in a frickin mental hospital kinda irks me, but... I suppose so."

She stared at me for a second, almost glaring...

When we started to burst out laughing and gave each other a huge hug. "Oh God I just can't stay mad at you..." I said to Seta.

"Haha mean either." She grabbed me and kissed me on my cheek.

I sighed. Just like old times.

I looked out into the eastern sky, seeing that it was still raining. I looked back at Seta, feeling sorry that I had to leave once more...

But I had to find Thunder. There were things happening, and they weren't good.

I had to tell him how I felt for him.

Seta and I went back to our room, laid on the bed, and turned on the TV. "Pretty Little Liars is new tonight, so is Twisted."

"Mmmhmm, that sounds nice after a long week." I kept trying to find a decent escape route without having to get caught, but I couldn't find one.

I'd have to wait till nightfall.

It was the Fall finale of Pretty Little Liars, and Ezra was being "accused" of being the infamous "A", and Alison had been discovered back from her supposed death.

Seta was of course talking to herself angrily and gasped as all the bombshells of Rosewood were starting to unfold...

As for me, I wasn't listening to a word.

* * *

Seta was snoring as she did every night. I stared at the ceiling, making sure that she was for sure asleep...

I silently scooted out of bed, dressed in my PJs. I removed my undergarments and put on my rain clothes. I slipped my wings through the tiny holes I cut out in between them.

I creaked the window open, feeling rain and cold wind swallow my face. I looked behind once more, making sure that Seta was still sound asleep...

And I jumped into the cold fall air.

It felt so good to feel the air through my face, wings spread, and the beautiful black pacific below me.

At least without trying to fend for my life.

I noticed a light in the distance, emanating like a lantern on Christmas Eve.

I knew exactly where he was now.

I kept going in the same direction, as I finally reached hard ground. I heard the familiar drip drops of the cave, and continued into its mouth.

"Hello?" I called. "Thunder?" As I finally reached the end of the cave. I immediately saw the familiar figure with handsome black hair and abs.

He was kneeling over for something, when he suddenly stood up...

His eyes rose in joy, and his mouth erupted into a smile.

"Sunshine..." he whispered.

I felt myself run to him, run as fast as I could...

I leaped into his arms, groping his face with my palms. We looked into each other's eyes... we leaned into each other...

And kissed.

I had never been kissed like this before, butterflies were in my stomach.

I touched my tongue with his and pressed my lips harder onto his mouth. I groaned as he pulled me even closer, with his chest touching mine.

We collapsed on top of each other, only pulling away for a couple of seconds to take a breath. He smiled at me as he continued to make out with me...

I started unbuttoning his shirt, but he pressed his hand against mine... he shook his head as he pulled me back up and buttoned his shirt again.

He smiled at me, with his piercing black eyes looking deeply into mine.

He leaned into my ear and quietly whispered into my ear:

"I think I've fallen in love with you..."

I touched his cheek. "Why do you think I'm here?"

He brushed my wet hair back as he leaned in once more...

When suddenly I heard someone speak...

"So this is what you've been hiding? After all this time? AFTER HOW MANY YEARS WE'VE BEEN BEST FRIENDS?"

I looked over to see a sopping wet Seta glaring at me...

and witnessing everything.


	21. Seta

**Chapter 20**

**Seta**

The girl that just walked into the cave was shaking in her boots as Sunshine was trying to calm her down.

"Seta, I can explain... please..." Sunshine approached the girl slowly.

Seta suddenly grabbed Sunshine by the throat. "Oh please do... I'm sooooo interested in what you have for an excuse this time, SUNNY!"

Seeing that the girl had her arms on Sunshine's throat, I pounced on her, wrestling her on the ground. I started punching and stretching her nimble bones, leaving her bumps and bruises.

All of a sudden Sunshine pulled me off as the mad girl was groaning on the ground. Sunshine looked at me and shook her head. "This isn't going to help... we might as well tell her."

Sunshine helped her friend up and sighed as she grabbed my hand. "Seta, this is Thunder... a mutant attacked me a couple of weeks ago and I almost died. He and his sister rescued me and restored me back to health. And well, and we sort of fell in love with each other..."

Seta glared. "So you're really willing to risk your life to be with... a Storm Flock? You could get each other killed!"

"I am aware of the risks, Seta, but their risks that I'm willing to take. Thunder's not like the rest of them... you can trust him. Trust ME!"

Seta stared up at Thunder. "Well your definitely hot... but I still don't trust you. You'll obviously have to prove it."

Sunshine frowned. "Thunder, this is my best friend, Seta. She just need a little getting used to you that's all."

I looked at her beautiful copper eyes. I wanted to be with her... only her. But things seemed to always get in the way.

I missed Rain and Lightning... I suddenly remembered I hadn't told her about Lightning and my exile.

I brushed Sunshine's cheek. "I need to talk to you... after this. I love you."

I leaned down and kissed her fiercely on her soft lips. She smiled up at me, embracing the kiss.

I could hear her friend Seta scoff, obviously grossed out. "Oh shut up Seta... you've kissed tons of boys in front of me."

Seta frowned. "Yeah... but at least they were OUR kind."

I glared at her, but Sunshine lightly slapped me, so I got the memo that it wasn't the time to burst bubbles.

But as much as Seta kinda irked me, she seemed good to Sunshine, and that was all that mattered with me.

"Sunshine, why don't you let your friend get some air while she thinks about all this, and let's talk for a second you and me okay?"

She looked concerned as I brought her over to the corner. I held both of her hands as I explained to her everything that happened in the last few days.

"Wait... you mean... you could die? What about Lightning? What will happen to her? What if?" She started to panic but I held her face in my hands.

"No... no, Sunny, I'm claiming sanctuary at the Cloud Flock for now... probably from now on of there's no other Flock that will take me. As for Lightning, that's why i need you the most... I'm trying to figure out how to rescue her. But that's not the point..."

I wrapped my hands around her waist. "I won't let anything happen to us... especially you."

I noticed that our wings started to sparkle as I held her close to my body.

I smirked, realizing what it meant. Sunshine noticed too.

"That's funny..." She said. "That usually means..."

"We're mated for life..." I interrupted.

A huge smile erupted on her face as she wrapped her arms around my neck in a huge hug. "Do you see that? We're mated for life!"

I looked at my beautiful mate once more. "And nothing will get between out love..."

I reached down and pushed her lips against mine. I kissed her softly at first, but then harder as I pushed her against the wall of the cave. I felt her up and down brushing through her golden hair and brushing her neck and waist.

Sunshine felt the abs on my stomach as she removed my shirt from underneath.

I started kissing her neck as she moved her head back...

I embraced her in a romantic hug and groped her sides.

I collapsed on top of her, pressing my lips harder against hers...

"I can hear you guys in there!" Sunshine groaned. "Way to ruin the moment, Seta!" Sunshine yelled back.

I grabbed my shirt and walked back out into the main part of the cave where Seta was sitting and Sunshine was getting some snacks out of the supplies.

Seta looked at me flirtatiously. "Alright, Sunshine... I'll give him this... he's hot as Hell." She blew her face at Sunny indicating she agreed that I was definitely adorable.

I rolled my eyes.

I sat down next to my mate for a few seconds, eating with her...

But Seta was looking out the mouth strangely.

Something was eating at her. As I sneaked her way, she suddenly stood up.

"What's up with her?" I asked. Sunshine rose her eyebrows. "Shit, she has super senses since she's a nurse... I know that look."

Sunshine approached Seta slowly. "Seta... what's wrong?" Seta was shaking her hands as she pointed out the mouth.

"Sunshine?" I asked in concern. Sunshine headed toward the mouth.

It was silent for a few moments...

Then I heard running.

Sunshine had fear written on her face as she grabbed our hands. "My God we have to get out of here!"

She lead us the the emergency exit that Lightning and I showed her and brought us back outside to the cold Fall air...

Then I saw what Sunshine saw, and Seta sensed...

I saw the infamous silver wings and mega speed of the objects behind us...

Those _things _were after us.


	22. The Mortal World

**Hey guys! I just want to say that sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I've just really needed a mental break for a couple of days! But I'm planning to make a bonus chapter for Christmas/New Year's soon! **

**I just want to say, I like having some of my favorite music in my stories, so I'll be having a lot of them in this story to express more emotion. **

**I highly suggest you check out the songs I put on here, for their very good, and mostly appropriate!(I'm a huge fan of Coldplay lol) **

**Anyway, enough of my blabbing thanks and enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**The Mortal World**

It had been two weeks since Riley moved into the Charle's house, and he was slowly starting to get used to it... it beat the hospital, after all.

Doctor Charles(First name Eugene) was a strict, but fair father to Emma. Riley wasn't completely sure if he trusted him yet, but he had to try.

"Here's the guest room, Riley... sorry about all the boxes, but it hasn't really been used for a long time since my wife died. She always had company. So it's kinda my office. Emma is right across the hall, so give her a shout if you need help with anything...

Doctor Charles looked once more at the wings on Riley's back, but turned away immediately as he saw Riley was getting uncomfortable.

Riley looked around, and saw boxes of storage everywhere.

As he started to rummage through the ransacked piles, he found hundreds of pictures, coming from black and white to technicolor.

He couldn't help but smile as he saw memories of Emma's past fly across his eyes...

But at the same time he couldn't help but feel sad...

Where was his family?

He wished he knew more about his old life, but for now it was time to focus on the present.

At the bottom of the first box he went through, there was a another picture... but it was torn in shreds. He put the pieces together, and he saw Emma, her mom, and Doctor Charles on the beach... they looked so happy.

Why was it torn?

"Hey you need a little help?" Emma walked into the room and pulled out another box.

"Sorry I just couldn't help but look at all these pictures... I found this one, but it looks ruined."

She looked at the picture and the smile on her face immediately disappeared. She stumbled backwards, and Riley had to catch her.

"What's wrong?" I said. She looked at Riley with tears in her eyes. "It just... when my mom died, my dad went crazy... he grabbed as many pictures o her as he could, and I thought he burnt them all... but this was my favorite picture of us. I thought he got rid of this one too."

She hugged the tattered picture to her chest. "I guess he couldn't bear to let this one go, either."

Riley stared at her, with a smile on her face. There was something about her that always brightened his day.

Emma noticed him, and started shifting her feet awkwardly. Riley immediately turned away.

"So anyway, after this, do you want to go see a movie?" Riley looked perplexed. "A movie?"

"Yeah... you know, when you go to theater and watch on the big screen?" Emma was gesturing her fingers out in that "you know?" way.

"Um well... I'm not one to really watch movies I guess..." Emma laughed. "That's okay. It'll be fun."

Riley started giggling. "But isn't movies more for teens going on dates and stuff?"

She laughed harder. "No, we can go as friends. My guy friends do it all the time. You don't have to go on a date to see a movie."

Emma slipped up her newspaper to check the times. "Have you read the Hunger Games trilogy? 'Cause there's a 5:30 showing of Catching Fire at the Westford theater... It just came out."

A memory flashed in Riley, and all of a sudden he remembered everything about those books.

"Um yeah... that sounds... fun."

"Alrighty, then! We'll go at 5:30! Meanwhile, I might as well start touring you around this neighborhood... your probably going to be staying here for awhile."

As Emma escorted Riley outside, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen when he got his memory back...

What secrets were to be unfolded?


	23. Experiments

**Chapter 22**

**Experiments**

I was wallowing in my cage... it had been a week now of horrid darkness and creatures reaching for my flesh.

But there really wasn't much of a meal of me anymore. I was starving, and dehydration was clogging my senses. I was shivering on the other end of my cage, crying like a baby.

I kept reminding myself that I couldn't die, and I couldn't cry, I was too strong for either of those.

But I didn't know how much I could take, I was only twelve after all.

All of a sudden, I heard the door open and a few mutants came in wearing lab coats. "Who's the next victim, sir?" One of them said.

"The little one from the Storm Flock. Lord Hurricane's orders." I was too weak to feel scared. "He said that 'she has great potential', whatever that means."

"But boss, she's just a runt. She's no use to us. Besides, look at her, she's nothing but a bag of bones!"

The "boss" smiled devilishly at me in my cage. "Well we'll fix her up real good now won't we?"

He unlocked the cage and carried me over to an operating room.

As he put the mask over my face, I gave one last goodbye to the world that I used to love, said goodbye to Thunder and Sunshine...

It's not like there was anything else I could do...

I said one final prayer in my head:

_Dear God, please let me go in peace, and tell Thunder I love him._

I had never prayed before...

It felt good.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter, I promise they get longer again! **

**Thanks!**


	24. The Fight

**Chapter 23**

**The Fight**

Thunder was on my right, and Seta on the other. Seta couldn't fight, so it was up Thunder and I.

"Thunder, you be a distraction! I'll take the dirty work!" Thunder nodded. "Copy that!" Thunder started heading to first line of attack.

There were hundreds of them, but only two of us...

Challenge accepted.

The strange flock screeched as they pulled out their sharp weapons and started to slash. Thunder dodged the attacks, swooping his head, and blocking the weapons with his arms.

"Hey losers, over here!" More assailants went over to Thunder as the other half went over to me. I pulled my sword out of my sheath ready for some action.

I heard a screech behind me, as I waved my sword in the air, stabbing the avian and sending it plummeting to the Earth.

"One down, fifty more to go..." I sighed as more approached me.

There was something so weird about these things... they were very powerful, had lightning speed(No pun intended), and were scary as Hell...

But they had a weakness.

They were sharp in their attacks, but they sucked at defending.

That was it!

"Thunder! I figured it out! Don't attack as much as defend! They suck at it!" Thunder immediately followed my orders as I did the same.

They kept attacking us, but we just kept kicking, stabbing, and blocking them away.

Finally, they all fled like a bunch of babies.

I smiled at Thunder, knowing we had won.

All of a sudden, I saw something approach Thunder from behind, but it was too lat. I tried screaming...

I closed my eyes... I didn't want my love to die so suddenly in front of my eyes...

But all of a sudden, the avian that was about to go for the kill was knocked out by a huge boulder...

I looked over, and there was Seta, breathing heavily after throwing a rock that was about ten times bigger than her.

Thunder looked shocked. "Seta... you saved me... thank you!" Seta looked at Thunder with a humph. "Yeah, yeah, yeah don't mention it. It's the least I could do... you are Sunshine's mate after all."

Her glare then turned into a sympathetic look as she looked at me.

She and I both knew how important protecting mates were in all flocks... it was the one rule that was mutual.

Like in real birds, when mated for life, you stay faithful with it no matter what...

If the mate dies, the other may die of a broken heart.

It is a duty that all flock members must protect the mate in order to prevent this from happening.

It's a bit cheesy, but love is a strange thing...

After the attack, Thunder and I started talking about certain matters that needed to be attained.

"Thunder, as much as the cave is a great hangout, we need a new hiding spot... the survivors that the mystery flock will for sure start crying to whomever's their dictator and we'll be in even bigger trouble... I also can't risk you living in the Sun Flock... my dad won't let you join. However, I have a theory."

Thunder looked at me funny. "And what theory is that?"

"Well it seems that your flock had turned on you, Lightning has been kidnapped, and a new flock has been created to annihilate all of us... don't you see? This tyranny had been going on long enough! We need to do something!"

Thunder was starting to look concerned. "And your saying?"

"Thunder round up as many friends and rebels as you can, I'll do the same..."

I paused for effect.

"It's time to start the rebellion."


	25. A Date?

**Chapter 24**

**A Date?**

**Hey guys sorry for the delay in updates! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas(or Hannukah or any other religion you celebrate around this time) and a Happy New Year! The next two chapters will be my Christmas/New Year's gift to you guys:) Hope you all like it!**

* * *

It had been a couple of days, and Sunshine, Seta, and I finally found a new hideout.

It was an abandoned Bear Den, it seemed like, but it was in the fog patch named for its always eerie glow and humid air that shielded the gates of the outside world.

This is where the rebels lived.

Anybody from either side came after exile. And all were allies.

It was a huge risk, for none of the rebels knew us, and they all knew each other... they weren't people you wanted to mess with. But then again, it wasn't a good idea to mess with us either.

Sunshine was looking at some coordinates of the many labs that resided in San Diego, trying to figure out where Lightning could possibly be.

Seta had finally fallen asleep, but Sunshine was determined. "God where could it be?" Tears were in her eyes as she continued to rummage through all the maps once more.

I grabbed her hand. "You've been looking at those all day, take a break."

She wiped her nose with her sleeve as she sat in the chair next to me.

The hideout was already all furnished up, with electronics set up and everything. There weren't any outlets, so we had to buy a generator and some portable ones.

Yup, this was the life.

Sunshine grabbed a packet full of CDs and pulled out one. "Ever seen this movie?" She said.

"What's a movie?" I asked perplexed. Her mouth dropped like a shade.

"You have NEVER seen a movie? A movie? What the Hell... and I thought I lived under a rock!"

She popped in the DVD into the the player as the familiar tune for _The Breakfast Club _started playing.

"This movie is the most testimonial movie ever created for the teenage race. I've never been to school obviously, but I've heard it's relatable."

As the movie went on, we laughed, Sunshine cried, and when the movie finally ended, it made us both cry.

She looked into my eyes as she said "Thunder, how do we survive all this?"

I looked back, trying to explain, but I was speechless.

"I want to watch another movie." I said matter of fact. She smiled as she ejected the DVD. "Sure thing... hey! Why don't we go out to see one? I've been wanting to see the new Hunger Games movie... my brother and I were obsessed with it..."

I looked up as I saw she suddenly started shaking. "Sunshine?" I grabbed her hand as she sat down again at the dining table.

"You don't know about my brother, do you?" She whispered. I shook my head.

"My brother Ray and I were the best of friends... he was like my other father. You see, he always took care of me, even though he was cranky and always hanging with other girls. But he always had a soft spot for me."

A light tear rolled down her cheek. "After my brother was born, my father loved my mother, a mortal, so much that he decided to have another child... me. My brother was powerful, handsome, and polite to my parents. He always wanted to impress them."

She continued on. "When he lived with my mother, she tried to teach him a normal lifestyle, rather than living in fear. But when my mother became pregnant with me, my father could sense that I was the destined heir to rule the Sun Flock one day, not Ray. My family was rejoiced at first: But my father didn't know it would come with a price. My mom got sicker every day."

"When the day finally came of labor, my mother was so weak that I had to be surgically removed. She lost too much blood, and because of my high appetite in my DNA, my strength was too strong for her mortal body... she only saw one sight of me before dying of exhaustion."

She turned away. "My father couldn't bear to look at me, or even to see me. He gave the heir to the throne to Ray, even though he wasn't worthy and I was the true leader. My brother was only two at the time."

I grabbed Sunshine and hugged her. "So what are you getting at?" I gently asked.

She looked at me with sad eyes. "My father abandoned me as a baby, leaving me to wither away on the streets. My brother was there when he dropped me off at that corner. He didn't leave me, and convinced my father to drop me off at the Mansion where all orphan or abandoned Avian children of the Sun Flock go to stay. My brother made the courageous decision to stay with me till I was old enough to be on my own... but he never did leave, and our bond grew."

She finally burst into tears as she hugged me tightly. "Those things killed him, Thunder, he's dead and he was the only family I had left..."

I loosened my grip, realizing what she was saying. I started crying with her.

That's when an idea popped up in my head. "You know, I know we're mated and everything and we're kinda in a middle of a war..." I said awkwardly.

"But how would you like to go on a date with me?" She stopped crying and looked up at me.

She had a smile from ear to ear and hugged me even harder I could barely breathe. "Of course I do! This is a perfect time to go see Catching Fire!"

"Catching Fire?" I asked. My memory stirred.

"You know? The books/movies about those kids who have to fight to death in a rigged arena in order to win authority of a tyrant government?"

"Oh yeah, but I read those books when I was like 13..."

"PERFECT!"

She quickly wrote a note to Seta as she was sleeping and pulled me out the door...

"This is gonna be so fun!"

And with that, we were already out the door.


	26. Strange Coincidences

**Chapter 26**

**Strange Coincidences**

Riley was sitting in the passenger seat next to Emma as the theater came into sight. It was just a regular sized buikding with vines streaking across. The chandeleirs that hung above were draped with dust and grime. But for some reason it comforted him.

"Everybody comes here to watch movies." Emma said. "It's one of the oldest in the city, but it's pretty awesome... especially if you're here to watch a horror movie. It gets so fricking scary!"

They gave their tickets to the cashier, and soon took their seats in their given theater room.

Memories flashed in his head Riley slowly started to remember a movie theater and its contents.

There wasn't anybody in the theater.

"I figured that we should probably get here early, Catching Fire tends to be a fan favorite as far as the trilogy goes."

The movie started, and it showed Katniss in District 12 suffering from post traumatic stress disorder basically...

There were a couple of teens and adults surrounding Emma and Riley, all were quiet, and all were still...

But there was something about the teens that were in front of his seat that gave him chills...

They were a teenage couple, obviously, since they were making out right in front of him. But they were strange looking.

They both seemed to be around 16 years old, and they were both about average height.

But they had two packs of jumbo popcorn and Icees... who has that kind of appetite?

The girl had golden curly hair that hung over her breasts. That had to be dyed.

The boy had pitch black hair, and had muscles not even a bodybuilder could fathom.

How weird...

All of a sudden, Riley started shaking in his seat, as if he was having a seizure.

_"Dad's summoned all the warriors for an ambush against the storm flock."_

_"Ok Ray snot, good luck...love you."_

It was that same girl! Why was she calling her Ray? Why was she telling her she loved him?!

Ambush?

Storm Flock?

Millions of memories flashed in his head...

He remembered...

He remembered everything.

The ending song rang out like the beating of his heart...

_Some saw the sun, some saw the smoke,_

_some heard the gun, some bent the bow,_

_Sometimes the wire must tense for the note, caught in the fire, say oh,_

_We're about to explode..._

_(Atlas by Coldplay)_

Emma noticed his distress. "Riley... you okay?"

"DON'T CALL ME RILEY!" The entire theater looked at them awkwardly.

"U-um okay, we can call you something else but your kind of making a scene..."

"It's Ray, now leave me alone!"

His footsteps emanated through the theater as he stormed out...

The girl suddenly remembered who he was and started running toward the door, in a crying fit... her boyfriend had to hold her back.

Emma started chasing after her friend worried sick... while the girl screamed something in the background:

"Ray I thought you were dead! It's me... Sunshine! Come home Ray, come home!"

She looked back at the girl, trying to get an identity, but security already slammed the door in her face...

What the Hell just happened?


	27. Evil

**Chapter 27**

**Evil**

"There she is..." The man above me said. "Our finest and most diverse creation! Presenting... Experiment 1059!"

I felt strange... like I just got hit by a truck. I couldn't move. I couldn't feel. All I knew was that I felt angry... really angry.

I was growling like a fricking dog, and my fists were clenched.

I looked down at my body, realizing that I was about 10 times my original height... my muscles bulged and pulsed.

"We have been working years for something like this to happen... after experimenting on all the others, we finally found the chosen one!"

The mutant unwrapped my bandages, and unlocked my restraints holding my body down.

I felt angry, like not the kind that you're hungry angry, like angry, angry.

Like I wanted to kill some random bastard.

I was about 10 times my original size, my muscles were huge, bulging and pulsing...

"Well come over here, hon, this is the new you!" The Mutant pulled out a whole body mirror.

I was wearing only my hospital gown, my hair was matted and greasy.

I had the same black hair, wings, and eyes.

But I had slits for eyes, fangs for teeth...

As I said before, I was about 3 feet taller than my original stature, making me look more like Thunder. My wings were like eagle's, stretching out wide, knocking many things off the shelf.

But there was an even bigger problem. It was like I was trapped in my inner self...

I felt hate, like I had never been loved, never felt any sort of utter compassion. I felt something that was a deadly sin:

Hate.

The biggest hate I ever felt... Like I wanted to kill some asses.

"So sweetie, you ready?" I turned around to face my new master, giving the most evil fanged smile I could muster.

"Let's go kills some bastard sunnies!"


	28. Confusion

**Chapter 28**

**Confusion**

I kept reaching out for Ray whom had already ran out of the theater, but security was already dragging me away. Thunder followed behind me.

So much for a date.

As we were thrown out the room, the people that had just come out were staring at us like freaks, rushing out of the theater.

"We should go..." Thunder whispered. I looked around, seeing that the police were about to escort us away... looks like we caused quite a scene.

"Come on, Thunder, l don't want to pushed out by these dumbos, let's go out in style shall we?"

Thunder smiled. "With pleasure."

I grabbed his hand. "On three..."

Thunder clenched. "One..."

"Two..."

The people around us gasped as our wings shot out from both sides, mine shining in the light, and Thunder's cracking like bone on bone. I felt the shards of glass graze my skin as we shot out of the the building.

"Let's have that be a one time thing capiche? Maybe the next one in a few months?"

Thunder grabbed me in a strong embrace. "Agreed."

As the wind fluttered in my wings, Thunder's mouth touched mine and I wrapped my arms around his soft neck...

I was so scareda dn confused.

I pushed my lips harder against his in order to hide my now streaming tears. Thunder pulled away noticing his cheeks were starting to get wet...

He looked deep into my eyes. "It's okay, Sunny..." He grabbed my neck and pulled me close to his, slowly stroking my hair trying to comfort me in a powerful hug.

"Thank you..." I whispered.

We continued to float there for a few more moments, but it was nighttime, which was the most dangerous part of the day for us... we had to get home.

There was a strange silence... as if there wasn't a person in the world...

So strange...

"It's too quiet." I metioned to Thunder.

First there was nothing... then the shadows came.

They were surrounding us, as if they were only figments of our imagination.

Thunder put myself behind him, seeing that I was right. The strange shadows and noises were starting to get closer, and it was making me nervous.

"So, so sweet..." A voice rang out. I got closer to Thunder at this point.

"Two lovebirds out for a midnight stroll in the moonlight... how romantic." The voice sounded very familiar... it sounded like a girl.

"What did you think? That we would just... take a day off? I don't think so..."

The girl was getting closer...

"You might want to get your priorities straight..."

The moon glowed eerily as the girl got closer, and closer...

Finally she came into view:

She was about our size, but she didn't seem like she even hit puberty yet at the same time her physique was very teenage-like.

Her wings were huge and black, and her pitch black hair and eyes pierced into my soul.

She had slitted eyes like the rest of them, and fangs for teeth.

I gasped realizing whom it was...

She gestured toward Thunder.

"Hey there, Thunder-Breath... miss me?"


	29. Baby Doll

Chapter 29

Baby Doll

I stared in horror at what my sister had become . "Lightning...what have they done to you?"

My sister smiled wickedly . "What do you mean? I'm exactly where I need to be... I was destined for this mission, and this is the army destined to follow it..."

She looked deeply into my eyes . "You see, this is my flock and I am their leader."

She pulled out a knife and I grimaced as she put the tip of it to my artery. Sunshine jumped out and tried to stop Lightning but she was much stronger.

"Silly girl, I am genetically ten times stronger than you, If I were you, I wouldn't even bother."

As Lightning's grip became stronger, I choked as the knife dug deeper and started breaking skin. Blood drooled down my neck as my sister stared at me with eyes that I had never seen before.

"We came here to warn you. This is a message from the master..."

_The master? _I thought to myself.

"You are being watched, and you are wanted. We know everything you do, and everyone you love..."

She stared specifically at Sunshine when she said that.

"You can't escape us. We will torture you, we will break you, we will rip every piece of flesh on your pathetic bodies if we have to..."

"We will kill you... even if some of us fall in order to do it ."

She turned away.

"This will be your only warning. I suggest you take it well..."

Sadness swept over my body... I did not know this person, nor whom she had become. I wanted to believe that there was still my little Lightning-Head in there...

I slowly stepped towards her, wary with every step.

"Lightning, I don't know what they did to you, or why they did it... But it's not you... Come Baby Doll, come home."

She turned around with a sad look recognizing the nickname that I would always call her when she was scared...

She stared at me with eyes that were too slitted to become wide once more, and slowly stepped towards me.

i held out my hand.

"come on, Baby Doll, it's okay..."

she reached for my hand slowly...

When suddenly, she jerked me towards her and grabbed my neck into a choke hold...

i gasped for breath as she hung me in the air, crawling her fingers tighter and tighter.

"I am NOT your Baby Doll anymore!" She said as she determined to choke the oxygen out of the rest of my teenage body...

Sunshine tried to stop her, but the New Lightning was too strong.

When it seemed I was gonna take my last breath, a voice loudly rang out through the night.

"Lightning STOP!"

it was her second hand man.

"Lightning, as the leader i would expect you to follow orders... You know the importance of keeping them alive until the master can finish them off. You're a newborn, and can't control your power yet."

I looked at the deputy, and was shocked to see he wasn't a mutant like the rest of them...

He was completely normal.

"You two, their hunger will not cease much longer... I suggest you leave while you can... It may be the only time they'll let you..."

i grabbed Sunshine. "Come darling, we have no more power here..."

But as we flew away, and my tears streaked in the wind, i couldn't help but look again at the only family I had left...

Disappear as fast as the storm approaching the sun.


	30. Memories

**Hey guys hope you have been liking my updates, I just want to let you know that now that now Ray's got his memories back, it will now be in his first-person point of view. Hope you're liking the story now that the plot is thickening.**

**Thanks and enjoy. **

**I own nothing of the franchise that this story is based on!**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Memories**

I was sitting on the curb of the street, waiting for some sort of explanation at what had happened.

It all happened at once.

Seeing Sunshine in the theater must have set off some part of my brain to click back into place... you would think it would take a lot more than that.

But there were questions that were still unanswered... like the fact she was hanging out with that Goth dude.

More like making out.

Where was the rest of us?

Did anybody besides me survive the attack?

What WERE those things?

I hand my head in arms, rocking back and forth... I didn't know where to go, and I'm sure Emma was wondering where I was by now.

All of a sudden, I felt someone touch my shoulder. I looked up to see an elderly woman hobbling on a cane, giving me a toothless smile.

"Young man, do you have somewhere you need to be?" The woman was shaking with every step she took.

"Um... no my ride should be here in a second... I've just been having a bad day."

She started falling over on the sidewalk and I quickly grabbed the scruff of her blouse to keep her upright.

"Thank you, boy. These blasted legs of mine always are giving out on me... say how did you catch me that fast?"

I was about to say it was my bird like reflexes, but I immediately corrected myself. "I don't know, young reflexes, maybe?"

"You dang kids can do anything nowadays, it seems like... "

My senses were telling me there was something strange about this woman. She was looking around as if she was looking for someone, and she seemed very out of it.

She turned around again, but this time she looked surprised to see me. "Say young man, do you have somewhere you need to be?"

I cocked my eyebrows. "Didn't you just ask me that...?"

Suddenly, a much younger woman came up to the old lady with tears in her eyes. "Nana! Nana! Where have you been? We've been looking for you for hours!"

She turned to me and shook my hand. "Thank you for staying with her, she was recently diagnosed with Alzheimer's and we're in the process of getting her into a nursing home... she escaped from my house this morning and we haven't been able to find her."

I was shocked since I had only been here for a few minutes.

The old lady was taken away as I continued waiting for Emma. That's when I saw her sit next to me.

"Your mad at me, aren't you?" She sighed. "I'm not mad at you, I'm more just confused at why you had to make such a scene."

I stared down at my feet. "I don't know, after this last month not remembering anything, it all just hit me at once... I wasn't trying to rouse anything."

She paused for a moment. "So that was your little sister, wasn't it?"

I nodded. "How did you figure it out?"

She laughed. "Well the resemblance was pretty crazy... strange golden hair, huge muscles, stubborn as Hell..."

She looked at me with a strange adoration. "And the way she reached out for you, it was the same caring person as I see in you..."

I became shocked when she grasped my hand, not tightly, but enough for me to notice.

Emma was the most annoying girl I had ever met, but she was by far the nicest. There was something special about her that made me actually care for her. Not necessarily in a lovey dovey kind, but like sister kind... the kind of care I always felt for my sister.

Emma leaned her head on my shoulder, and I did the same.

She was truly my only piece of my life that I had left.

"Let's go home, Ray."

I looked at her. "You used my name..."

"Well of course I did goofball, you screamed it in my face for Pete's sake!"

We both laughed as she pulled her keys out of her pocket and started the car...

I looked up to the sky, hoping for a sign...

And I saw a storm.


	31. The Master

**Chapter 31**

**The Master**

So many things were going through my head... like I was battling between good and my own evil self.

I didn't want to feel hate, I wanted to feel love again.

But this was my new life, and I had a mission.

"Lightning, I need to speak to you for a moment..." I jumped hearing a voice ring out through the dark room.

The Master hung in the shadows, speaking as incognito as he could.

"Your Deputy had informed me that you have tried to kill the target... have I not told you to wait until the proper moment?"

"Yes, sir..." I mumbled. There was something strange about the master's voice, like I could recognize it...

"But must we wait?" I argued.

The Master shuffled in his feet. "You're newborn judgments cloud your senses, Lightning... I know their power, and they are stronger than they look. And smarter. You must not underestimate them..."

I started getting angry again. "But I had him in a choke hold! I-I had his death in the grips of my very hands! Their not strong! Their weak..."

The Master stood up angrily. "NO THEY ARE NOT!"

I immediately stopped. "They know our weakness, Lightning, and they won't sway to use it against us... attack is not always the answer..."

I groaned as I tried to figure out who the person I was talking to was...

That's when it hit me...

"Urm Master? Please don't be offended when I ask this, but who are you?"

The Master laughed. "Well why would that be rude, darling? You are the leader, so you might as well know..."

She undid her hood that she was wearing as she revealed herself in the light hanging above the dank room...

My stomach dropped as I realized who it was.

The Master had long brown hair with brown eyes, and she had wings that were half silver, half black...

It was Rain.


	32. Putting the Clues Together

**Chapter 32**

**Putting the Clues Together**

"Okay... what the HELL just happened?!" I said to Thunder as we closed the trapdoor that lead to our underground hideout.

"I don't know..." Thunder was shaking like a banshee, and he was in a daze. He sat down in the ripped up armchair that we found on the side of the road for free.

I kneeled down next to him and grabbed his hand. "Hon, I know what has happened to Lightning was traumatic for you to see... I can't imagine how I would react if I saw Ray like that. But we've got to believe that there's a possibility that there's almost like a cure for it... there has to be."

He looked at me with tears in his eyes. "How can you be so sure?"

I started to ponder my thoughts.

"Well did you see the way she reacted when she saw you?"

He snorted. "Yeah she tried to choke me to death..." He felt the black bruises around his neck.

"No I mean before that... when you asked her to come home. Did you see the way she looked at you? It seemed like she remembered you for that one second."

Thunder cocked his eyebrows. "Yeah..."

"And the way she came to warn you... I know it sounded like it was orders by their so called 'Master,' but still... I can't help but feel that it was that little Lightning-Head inside her, trying to reach for you."

Thunder looked deeply in my eyes and embraced me in a huge hug, and I hugged back.

He dug his head into my hair, crying so hard it seemed unreal.

I rarely cried, but in that moment, I cried my eyes out.

Thunder looked at me again, but instead had a look of revenge in his face.

"Sunshine, you said that your brother was the General of the Sun Flock army, right?"

I nodded, confused at what he was saying.

"I think you need to find your brother... start gaining allies like you said!"

I started getting excited, but at the same time a little worried.

"But Thunder... we can't just waltz in to wherever my brother is and say 'hey could you like gather your army for us to create a revolution?' That would be insane!"

Thunder gave me that "I know what I'm doing" smirk.

"Your right, it's insane for me to do it..."

He held my hand.

"But not for you!"


End file.
